


A Time of Giving

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of the Lyon Pride's Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts).



"Most cultures observe seasonal changes at some point in their history," Afra told the children as he carefully hung the knit stockings. "Earth had many festivals of the winter solstice. In one, gifts were given to deserving children." He eyed each of his large brood with that **look**. "Your mother and I have kept this tradition going," he added, more for the youngest, who didn't quite remember the previous year. "With an addition." He pointed toward the baskets, the wrap-seal, and the various fruits and nuts. "Each of you has to build a gift basket, and then present it to one of the families that supports the Tower."

"So that each of us can get our own gifts," Laria said with a smile, looking at her siblings. "C'mon. Let's do this, and no eating the sour apples!" she reminded, getting two whines in her direction.

Afra smiled too, wrapping his arm around Damia's waist. "Gets easier as they get older," he murmured.

"Yes, but when they're gone?" she asked. 

"Then we do it with the grandchildren," Afra promised her.


End file.
